Itazura na Kiss- carry on
by jellybean1990
Summary: it is Kotoko and Naoki anniversary but Kotomi want to come along to. Kotoko can't take Kotomi daddy-complex anymore and leaves. Can Naoki get her back? m for later chapters. (SORRY I CANT TAKE THE DADDY-COMPLEX ANY MORE)-jellybean1990
1. Chapter 1

"papa" 4 year old Kotomi calls out rushing to him handing him his lunch.

"thank you Kotomi" he bends down and kisses her forehead.

"Irie-kun" Kotoko says sadly. It was beginning to really piss her of how he did show more love towards Kotomi. She was his wife dammit and every time they are about to make love Kotomi wakes up or has a night mare. "remember it is our anniversary tonight"

"yes I remember" he says coldly.

"well I have booked a hotel room and we have dinner reservations at the hotel's restaurant at 7:30pm"

"ok"

"yeah a hotel" Kotomi shouts out in glee.

"no Kotomi you are staying with obaa-chan"

"no I go"

"fine whatever. You two have a nice time and I will go and see Chris" Kotoko says grabbing her bag and walking out of the door.

Once out of the door Kotoko runs all the way to the bus station. Once at work she changes into her uniform and walks into the nurse's quarters. Only Motoki was there.

"Kotoko, are you ok?"

"no I have had enough"

"of what?"

"I can't even have one night with Irie-kun"

"huh?"

"Kotomi is always first and I understand that she is my daughter and I love her but ahhhh. We haven't had sex since she was two or even a night to ourselves."

"it's your anniversary tonight aren't you going out like you planned to"

"oh I planned it but Kotomi wants to come and Irie-kun is not going to say no to her." Tears began rolling down her face "I don't know how much more I can take. It was cute to begin with but now it seems to get worse."

"she has a daddy-complex. What do you mean you can't take it anymore?"

"I love him but I don't think he loves me anymore and if he does he doesn't show it. I can't live like this any longer"

She had managed to avoid Irie-kun though out her shift. After her shift finished she headed to her dad's restaurant.

"Kotoko what are you doing here?"

"daddy can I stay?"

"what happened?"

Kotoko told her dad everything and by the end of it she was sobbing into her dad's chest until she fell asleep. Shigeo took out his phone and called his son-in-law. 20 minutes later Naoki showed up.

"I have never intervened in your raising of my granddaughter or your marriage to my daughter but I am now. I have had Kotoko crying since she got here about everything. She had had enough and soon she is not going to stay. A friend of mine marriage broke because of the same thing. You need to tell Kotomi **no**, yes a child's needs are put before your own but it is her need to be told no. When Kotomi says that she will marry papa you tell her **no,** when she says she wants to go yours and Kotoko date you say **no** and when she says you love her more that Kotoko you don't say things like yes or that's right because it hurts Kotoko."

"she know I love her"

"that's not true" Motoki says coming through the door with a tape recorder in hand _"I love him but I don't think he loves me anymore and if he does he doesn't show it. I can't live like this any longer" _


	2. Chapter 2

Naoki walks over to Kotoko and picks her up bridal style then in silence. When outside he opens the passenger side to his car and places her in and buckles her up. Instead of going home he drives to the hotel they had missed the reservations so he ordered room service. He lays a still sleeping Kotoko on the bed and sets up the table.

'she doesn't think I love her' swam around in his head.

Kotoko began to stir as she smelt the food; she opens her eyes to see that she was not in the shop anymore.

"Kotoko"

"what" she snapped.

"i love you"

"really I know you don't"

"thats not true. I do"

"if you did you would be a husband to me, you would make love to me and kiss me. I know it is stupid to be jealous of my child but you make it hard for me not to be. I thought you were going to spend the night with Kotomi? She will be"

"shut up" Naoki said cutting her off.

"upset" Naoki cut off again but this time with a kiss.

It was sort of an angry kiss, his arms wrapped around her pulling her closer. His hand trained down her back until they landed on her backside gripping her bottom he yanked her up. She squealed into the kiss wrapping her legs around his waist. When the kiss ended he threw her on to the bed and began removing his clothes.

Kotoko had never seen him like this before. Naked yes animalistic no. Once undressed he crawled up the bed and hovered over her, he began unbuttoning her dress before pulling it off of her body leaving her in white lingerie. He growled upon seeing her, as he loved her in white, before ridding her of them. He kissed her mouth then he moved and began kissing her neck.

Instead if their normal love making which was missionary he flipped her over on to her stomach and pulled her up so she was on her hands and knees. Without warning he thrusted into her. They changed positions to the missionary then to lotus. After an intense love making Kotoko fell forwards onto Naomi catching her breathe. They never had done it that many times before.

"don't ever leave me" he said.

"mmm"

"it was not just frustrating for you when Kotomi interrupts us. I want to make love to you whenever I can"

"I don't want to just make love when we are at a hotel I want to when we are at home like a normal husband and wife"

"I do too"

"I think we need a lock on our door"

"what if she needs us?"

"then we get dressed check on her. She is not to sleep in our bed any more or come into the bathroom when we are in there together" she said winking the last sentence.

"when have we ever done that?"

"now"

"no"

"if I will go and have a bath by myself and wash my self"

She got up from the bed and went into the bathroom, once she was in the bath Naomi comes in and climbs behind her.

"anything else?"

"it hurts when you say your lover her more than me or when she says she will marry you and you don't say anything"

"I love you as my wife and her as my daughter"

He begins kiss her neck and play with her nipples.

"again?" she asks

"mmm"

"that's my line, he-he-he. I want to have another baby with you. We always said that we were going to have more than one"

"then let's get started"

Those words lead to sex in the bathtub then three more rounds in the bed before falling asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

2 and a half months later there was a noticeable change in Naoki, he told Kotomi no a lot more the stupid this e.g. when she says that she is getting married to papa or papa loves me more than mama. In public he held Kotoko hand and little kisses and when they we home he was more affectionate.

Kotoko walked into the study, which was attached to their bedroom, after a long shift at the hospital. Naoki had 4 months off due to an accident 2 weeks ago leaving him with a broken leg. Kotoko smiled as she entered, Kotomi was colouring in print of on the floor while Naoki was typing on his laptop. She walked over to him and kissed the back of his exposed neck. He spun on his chair allowing her to climb on his lap carefully.

"I had a phone call from work informing me that you fainted. Are you ok?"

"better than ok" she handed him an envelope. He opened it and went wide eyed.

"really?"

"yep 2 ½ months"

"twins?"

"yep I hope yo…"

Naoki captured her lips; one of his hands gripped her thigh and the other one gripping her back. Kotoko moaned into his mouth.

"gezz Papa Mama I still in the room"

"Kotomi would you like a brother or sister" Kotoko asked

"no I share papa too much"

"sorry sweet-pea but your Mama is pregnant and you will be a big sister to two babies"

"NO!" she screamed running out of the room.

"I thought she would take it better that that" Kotoko sighed

"let celebrate" he said kissing her.

"come on then let's tell our parents"

"I meant"

"I know tonight we will"

Naoki stood up and Kotoko handed him his crutches, once they were in the living room Naoki sat on the sofa with Kotoko tucked under his arm.

"Kotoko and I have something to tell you"

"what is it?"

"we are going to have to move out soon"

"what? Why?"

"we are having twins, Kotoko is pregnant again"

"congratulations. Why do you have to move out though?"

"we haven't got enough room here"

"papa talk some sense into your son"

"he is right though"

"papa"

Later that night Kotoko and Naoki lay flat on their backs catching there breathe after and intense love making.

"I don't want to move"

"I have already found a place"

"really how big is it? where is it?"

"4 doors down. It is as large 4 bed house."

"can we see it tomorrow?"

"of course"

The next day Kotoko pushes Naoki in a wheel chair down the road to their new house. It wasn't as big as his parents but it was big enough for them and each of their children to have a room of their own. The house had a large kitchen/diner/living room, laundry room and play room on the first floor. On the second there was the master bedroom with a walk-in closet and en-suite, 3 double bedrooms and a family bathroom and the attic was changed into a study/library. Outside they had a swimming pool and play area (swings, climbing frame and others).

"what do you think?"

"amazing"

"well we can move in at anytime"

"we better start packing then"

A week later they were all moved in and they order a take-away. 4 months go by and Kotoko is put on maturnity early due to the problems in her last pregnancy. Kotomi was still not happy and was ignoring Kotoko but not Naoki. Now being 8 ½ months pregnant she was put on bed rest and Machiko came over all the time to keep an eye on her while Naoki was at work.

"ahhhhhhhhhhhh!" Kotoko screamed out when she had her first contraction.

"Kotoko what's wrong" Machiko asked coming into the room.

"my waters have broken"

Machiko took her to the hospital and on arrival they passed Naoki. When it was time for her to birth Naoki was in the room and encourage her. Then a cry was heard they relaxed a little bit until she began pushing again. the nurses checked them over and cleaned them up.

"what gender are they?" Kotoko asked.

"a boy and a girl"

"Nao and Sakura" Naoki said as they handed the twins to Kotoko.

"prefect"

They moved the little family to a private room and Naoki went and got Kotomi. He carried her in and placed her on the bed.

"Kotomi this is your baby brother Nao and your baby sister Sakura"

"I don't like them"

"Kotomi stop it" he scolded and she began to sulk.

Nao let out a hunger cry so Naoki took Sakura from Kotoko so she could breast feed. Naoki said semi behind Kotoko with Sakura watching his son feed.


End file.
